Hurricane Dorian (2019-Sandy156)
Hurricane Dorian was a Category 2 hurricane that struck parts of the Northeastern United States in mid-July 2019. The fourth named storm and second hurricane of the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season, Dorian formed on July 7 after it was classified as a potential tropical cyclone. It strengthened gradually due to less wind shear and warm waters and it reached its peak intensity on July 10. Dorian then weakened slightly due to it entering cooler waters. It stuck the coast of Virginia on July 13 as a Category 1 hurricane, bringing moderate to heavy rain to the Northeastern United States. It weakened inland, becoming a tropical storm on July 14 and then becoming a remnant low the next day over land. Dorian caused a reported 27 deaths, 22 direct and 5 indirect. All of these deaths are in the United States. Dorian also caused a total of $743 million of damages, most are in Virginia. It was the strongest tropical cyclone to impact the state of Virginia since Isabel of 2003. Meteorological history On July 3, the NHC started monitoring an area of disturbance in the open Atlantic Ocean. Despite cooler waters and moderate wind shear, it became more organized and on July 5, the NHC started issuing advisories for Potential Tropical Cyclone Four. The system gradually strengthened over time and on July 7, it was declared a tropical storm, the NHC naming it Dorian. With lower wind shear and slightly warmer waters, this storm strengthened gradually. On the afternoon of July 8, it intensified into a hurricane, with 80 mph winds. On the evening of July 9, it further strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane, about 350 mi (565 km) east-southeast from Bermuda. It reached its peak intensity the next day, with 105 mph winds and 975 mbar pressure. After that, it started gradually weakening, cooler waters impacted the hurricane. It weakened to a Category 1 on the evening of July 11, approaching the state of Virginia. It made landfall on July 13, with sustained winds of 80 mph and a minimum central pressure of 987 mbar. It further weakened to a tropical storm on July 14. It degenerated into a remnant low on the morning of July 15, reaching Canada that evening. That remnant low dissipated on July 17. Preparations and Impact A total of 400,000 people evacuated out of the state of Virginia when the storm intensified into a Category 2 hurricane at the time. Hurricane and Tropical Storm Watches were issued from North Carolina all the way to New Jersey when the hurricane began to weaken from its peak intensity. The governors of both Virginia and North Carolina will declare a state of emergency when the impacts get too severe. As Dorian approaches the North Carolina-Virginia border as a Category 1 hurricane on July 12, Hurricane and Tropical Warnings were put up. See also * Other storm with the same name * Hurricane Isabel Category:Category 2 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 2 hurricanes Category:2019 Storms Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Sandy156’s creations